Safety
by inhaledbook
Summary: All of it was a mix of fear, nightmares, and grief. It was something more powerful than a simulator or a serum. It ate me inside out. I couldn't function properly. I just knew that there was some kind of safety that I could run to, whether it be something or someone. I knew that it could shield me. It's just as mentally as it is physical. (after Alliegiant)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Divergent or any of Veronica Roth's work!**

* * *

**TRIS POV**

"Six, come on wake up."

"SIX."I felt nudging on my left shoulder. I groan and I peel my eyes open as they adjust to the light.

"Six this isn't funny we have to keep moving." Still purple at the break of dawn, I rub the fatigue out of my eyes as I adjust myself up against Adriana. I try to roll my neck to ease the pain and stiffness. There is a heavy pounding in my head and a sharp sting on my temple.

"How does my neck look?" I ask her, knowing that my punctured neck is aching and slightly sticky.

"Infected and bruised." She replies hovering her hand over the wound, but not daring to touch it. That's always something nice to hear as soon as you wake up in an injured body.

"Where are we?" I ask as I grab her arm to prop myself up. My eyes wander around the unknown environment around me.

"Near the city of Chicago." She wraps another arm around me and we continue limping towards the city. My limping slows us down by a mile. I feel my stomach drop and I stumble, grasping on her arm tightly. Adriana catches me and steadies me again, knowing my extra weight on her is also taking a toll on her body.

"I've got you, Six. Just relax." She says as she fastens her grip on me before we continue. I let my mind wander. Chicago, I remember. Everything flickers in my mind like bits and pieces. I am Beatrice Prior. Tris. Six. Abnegation born Dauntless. My parents are Natalie and Andrew Prior. I have a brother named Caleb who transferred to Erudite. My vision blurs again as I look ahead. I see a large structure, a gate, one that doesn't seem to be in much use anymore. We pass a graffitied green sign that reads _40 miles. _Four. The word leaves a discomfort in me. It is as if I know the significance of the word, but it is at the back of my head and on the tip of my tongue. And then it hits me. "Tobias!" I gasp, and I cough red. I wipe my chin with the back of my dirty arm.

"Six hang in there. We're so close." She says as she is now dragging me. I look up to her. Her grey eyes are glassy with tears and black hair sticking to her forehead. I try to listen to her instructions, but with every blink of my eye, they feel heavier and heavier.

"SIX! WAKE UP!" Adriana screams with a hoarse voice. I close my eyes and my body feels numb. I still hear Adriana's distant screams, but everything just seems to fade away.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV**

The citizens working along the gates monitor what comes in and out of the city out of city. They notice two bodies, two girls to be exact. One stumbling while trying to drag the one behind her, but the one behind her is scarily familiar to them. They take a few observant seconds before it clicks in all of their minds as gasps are echoed among them. Realization hits before one immediately calls Tobias.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" Adriana screams at them. Three of them run ahead to Adriana and Tris. The other two workers are on the phone with Tobias.

"FOUR! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT'S GOING ON. TRIS AND ANOTHER GIRL ARE AT THE GATE. COME NOW." Zeke shouts into the phone with excitement and shock, his words coming out too quickly and sounding like gibberish.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TRIS IS AT THE GATE?!" Tobias shouts back at them in disbelief through the phone.

"JUST COME AND SEE FOR YOURSELF." They say in unison.

"I'm on my way." Tobias says before hanging up. He looks down at his shoes and runs his hand through his hair. His breathing is heavy, almost as if he is heaving. He stands up and throws the phone against the cement wall. The phone breaks with its parts scattered everywhere on the floor. He sprints out of his office and heads straight towards the trains.

. . .

Zeke and the guards carefully walk Adriana back to the gate while Zeke carries Tris on his back. They are cautious with their actions; a small move of the arm could easily injure the girls more than they already are. As soon as they are about two blocks away from the gate, Tobias breaks out into a sprint as soon as he sees Tris. The guards stop their actions as soon as they see Tobias.

"I'll take it from here." Tobias says as he takes of his jacket and drapes it over Tris. Zeke carefully passes Tris over to Tobias and his arms tighten around her frame, smaller than what he remembers from three years ago. His eyes tear up as he begins walking. He lowers his face and places a myriad of kisses on her head and forehead.

"Tris." He sobs as he keeps his eyes on her face. He then drops onto his knees, not noting the painful impact it brought to his knee. The cuts all over her body and the torn clothing are evident all around her body. The dried patch of blood on the hairline near her forehead is what angers him most. It puts rage into Tobias. He sobs into her neck before he feels a week grip on his arm. He lifts his up to see Tris with hooded eyes. He stares into her eyes with relief and sadness, but hers only look back at him with confusion.

"To… Tobias?" she exhales. However she says his name in the manner of realization. Not really knowing the meaning, as she says it to test the word.

"Yeah, it's me. You're safe now, Tris." He says while sobbing even more. She stares at him blankly before closing her eyes again. Tobias' eyes widen in fear before he screams at her to wake up, his arms also tightening around her. He screams and screams, but at one point the screams are mostly directed at him. Fearing that it is another simulation of his fear landscapes, he screams hoping to take control of his fear and nightmare.

* * *

**A/N Hope I did this series some justice. First story I've ever written, I'd love some feedback and critiques. **

**Thanks for reading and for giving this story a chance!**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Divergent or any of Veronica Roth's work!**

* * *

**TOBIAS POV**

"Someone get her to the hospital!" I shout at all the surrounding people. They all stare at Tris with unreadable faces. Some whisper among themselves while some are in shock of her body being found. The paramedics arrive with two stretchers and take Tris from my hands and the other girl from the other guards, placing them on them. Before I can even climb into the back of the truck, a hand on my shoulder stops me.

"I'm sorry, but only family members are allowed." A young paramedic says to me with stern eyes, obviously knowing who I am and my relationship with Tris.

"I am her family." I growl before trying to throw myself back into the back of the truck.

"I'm sorry sir, but only family members are allowed." She says as she pushes me off the truck and closes the back of the doors. I watch as the truck slowly drives away into the city. I huff and run my hands through my hair in frustration. Everything hasn't sunk into me until now. Three years ago, I saw Tris' dead body on the examining table at the Bureau; half a year later I'm flying down the zip line scattering her ashes. If she's alive then whose ashes did I scatter? Or was that substance even ash at all? I take a deep breath and make my way over to Zeke.

"Come on let's get you to the hospital and see what's up. I swear this is some voodoo sorcery." He says picking himself up from the curb. I don't answer him back. We make our way to the hospital, but as Zeke is talking about the situation I tune him out. My mind is still rendering what I have just seen. Tris is still alive. I feel as if my mind is going to explode with the smallest yet biggest information I have told myself. Her impact on me is unquestionable.

Tris is alive.

This is the same mantra I mentally repeat until we enter the emergency room of the hospital. I stop abruptly but Zeke continues to the front desk and asks for her information. I stare down at the blue tiles, my nose overwhelmed with the sterile smell of a hospital.

Tris is _alive._

* * *

**TRIS POV**

My body feels like lead. There is an annoying and constant beeping emitting beside me. I feel patches all over my body and some plastic tube coming out my mouth. I try blinking my eyes open, but I shut them as soon as I am blinded by a white light. Then I think, Adriana. I force myself to adjust to the light and I lift up my shaky arm and try to rip the tube come out my nose, but something catches my hand.

"Woah there, I wouldn't do that if I were you Beatrice." A familiar voice says. I look to my left and I see Caleb in a long white coat. I look down at my body and I see thick layers of bandages wrapped everywhere all over my body. I tug and pull at the tube that runs out of my mouth and set it beside me before I go back to him.

"Caleb? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Erudite?" I say, spitting out the word Erudite.

"Beatrice, there are no factions." He says, looking me dead in the eye. I cough out a laugh and look at him.

"I know I'm not an intellectual Erudite, but I'm definitely sure there are factions." I say giving him a confused look. I try to push myself up, but I hiss in pain as my shoulders reject my movement.

"Beatrice, what do you remember?" he says as he sits down in a plastic chair next to me. I raise an eyebrow at him, confused by what the point of asking these stupid questions will help with.

"What do you mean what do I remember? What I want to know is where am I, why I'm not in Dauntless headquarters, and what the hell is coming out of my nose." I spit at him.

"He'll answer all those questions as soon as you answer his." A girl that looks scarily similar to Will walks in with a clipboard in her hand.

"Did you get the diagnosis, Cara?" Caleb asks as he stands up from the chair, holding his hand out as she hands him a tablet.

"Yes I did, but in the meantime," she makes her way to sit down in Caleb's place before looking me straight in the eye. "What do you remember Tris?"

"Who are you?" I counter back with another question, shifting myself towards the opposite side of the bed and away from her. She looks familiar. When I close my eyes for a second longer to force myself to remember she only looks to be a vague dream.

"What do you remember Tris?" she repeats without a look of annoyance. I look at her and the deeper I look into her it sees as if she is accustomed to it. As if she has spoken to my stubbornness side before. I flicker my eyes to Caleb before he gives me a gentle nod and a small curl in his lip.

"I remember Choosing Day, and that I transferred to Dauntless and Caleb is in Erudite." I say carefully.

"Do you recognize me?" she asks as she points a finger to herself.

"No." A small frown is spread over her face, but is masked in a mere second before she moves on.

"Do you remember Tobias?" she asks and she is handed back the tablet from Caleb and scribbles something on it. I think for a moment. Tobias. Tobias. I say it again and again before my face stretches into a ridiculous grin.

"He's my boyfriend." I say with all the confidence I have. All silence falls around the room before I start fidgeting with the needle which holds clear fluid running from a bag above me. Cara scribbles more on the tablet with her stylus. Everything in this room is too clean. Am I in the Erudite headquarters? I stop fidgeting with the contraption attached to my hand and look up at the ceiling. When I lift my head to look at Caleb again, our eyes are locked. I still see Caleb, but not in the environment of the little room. I see him pushed down, and I see myself running into this chamber with double mental doors with no handle. At this point I notice I am watching myself. I am no longer in my body. I watch myself try to break open into the room behind the door before I see a man in a wheelchair. He points his gun at me from behind. I scream at myself to tell myself to turn around. I just keep screaming before I hear the gunshot.

"TRIS! TRIS! TRIS! STOP. IT'S ME, TOBIAS!" I hear a faint shout in the background and I am brought back to reality. I stop for a split second to notice that I am now in a huddling on the bed with my hands in my hair gripping it and tugging. There is a loud noise before I understand that it is also my scream.

"Tris, calm down." The voice says with his hands on my shoulders gripping them softly but with a squeeze of reassurance. I calm my heaving breaths and lift up my head to look who is at my side. I see Tobias again. I gasp and his eyes also widen in shock as our eyes meet. I look into his eyes and see a mixture of happiness, sadness, and shock.

"Tobias?" I ask again, my body shaking with an awkward breath. My stomach has a sinking feeling before I notice I am crying. Tobias pulls me into a hug and wraps his arms protectively around me. I cry into his shoulders screaming. My fingers grip his shirt, this feeling being so familiar. I breathe in his scent; a mixture of the wind and his manly pheromones. I find comfort in it before I am sucked into another one of my hallucinations.

I blink to see a prison area. Then I see myself walk toward a particular cell. I follow myself toward the same one. I am four steps behind myself before I come to a halt like she does. Tobias is behind the bars gripping them. Trying to get as close to myself as it is possible for him to with the metal bars in his way. He is sweating, dirty, and has minor scratches on his face. I see myself speaking to him, but I hear myself say:

"_I told you…" _

She shakes and clenches her hands as she gives Tobias an ultimatum. He closes his eyes, his forehead leans against the pole with a look of guiltiness all over his face. He opens his eyes and interrupts her to get his point through. The whole image may be silent, but their actions speak louder. She shouts back at him, on the verge of tears before everything stops. It is the loudest silence I've ever experienced. She rocks on her heels before storming away. My whole vision is black. Was I that harsh to him? I frown to myself as I analyze what I just saw. I open my eyes to another five pairs staring back at me.

"Tris are you okay?" Cara, I assume her name from Caleb, asks.

"I don't know. What happened?" I said as I open my eyes to see the room again.

"We were hoping you could tell us. You blacked out for a good fifteen minutes." A girl with rich dark skin says. She looks very familiar, painfully familiar. I stare at her for ten seconds. I counted.

"Christina?" I whisper cautiously. She breaks out into a grin before she makes her way to my right side and takes my hand in hers. She gives me a gentle squeeze and a warm smile.

"Glad you could remember your best friend" she teases and winks. I give her a small smile as we both begin to giggle.

"Welcome back Tris." A girl in a wheelchair says in a giant grin. A man standing beside her giving me a grin also.

"Sorry to interrupt, but did anything happen to you mentally as you blacked out?" Caleb asks out of nowhere. I scowl mentally at his bad timing.

"I saw something." I say, still trying to remember. The images weren't as clear as they were before. They now appear in my head as foggy pieces.

"What did you see?" Cara asks.

"Events." I answer shortly as my mind is preoccupied with puzzling the mental picture together.

"Do you remember what happened in these events?" Caleb says as he taps something on his tablet.

"I remember you and I in a room," I hesitate before continuing. I look up at Caleb before he looks at me with sad eyes. He shifts his eyes back to his tablet with the same sad look. "I saw someone behind me. A man in a wheelchair holding a gun. I tried to scream at myself to turn around, but all I heard was a gunshot before I blacked out." I let out a shaky breath as I said that whole mouthful with stopping for a breath.

"What about the second one? Surely you saw a second image." Cara asks.

"I saw Tobias and me. It was set in some sort of prison," I look at the foot of my bed and look into Tobias' eyes. His eyes are sad and filled with guilt, just like they were during the event.

"We were arguing over something. And we just went back and forth and I saw myself storm out at the end." I say less because I feel as if this was a bit personal for me and Tobias. Cara and Caleb hmmm and nod at each other as they share the information on the tablet. With a final nod at each other Cara looks at me.

"Those weren't hallucinations or just random happening of events Tris. Those are your flashbacks." She says softly. I can't read her eyes for any information.

"What do you mean flashbacks? And why is everyone here? Shouldn't you all be at the Dauntless compound?" I interrogate them. They look at each other hesitantly before Tobias speaks up.

"Tris. There are no more factions." He says as calmly as he can. I guess the earlier things I said to him has an impact.

"What?" I say and push myself up farther from the bed.

"Now isn't the time," Cara says to Tobias. "Could you all come with Caleb and I? We have something to discuss about her condition."

"Shouldn't I also be in this discussion too?" I say my voice getting louder.

"No." Caleb retorts.

* * *

**THIRD**** PERSON POV**

"What's going on with Tris? Why can't she remember the last four years of her life?" Tobias demand at Cara and Caleb. Everyone else agreeing with a 'yea' or 'what he said'.

"She suffers from a minor amnesia. I don't think it's safe to reveal to her what has happened over the term of these past four years. She's already traumatized," Cara says sadly.

"As for how is supposed to be _'dead'_, we`re not sure where her body went after it was at the Bureau."

"So you`re saying Tris never died at all?" Zeke asks.

"It could be possible."

* * *

**A/N Hoping to receive some feedback and critiques! Starting to get the hang of writing now, and it's slowly getting easier too!**

**Thanks for reading and review!**


End file.
